


Gazing

by Waywardist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Dean, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardist/pseuds/Waywardist





	Gazing

Dean didn't realise he was staring. He didn't even realise more than a moment had passed—but who wouldn't stare? Dean had one elbow propped on the diner table and his chin in his palm, green eyes staring across the booth at Castiel as his eyes scanned the menu. Why did he bother reading it? He was just gonna order a damn burger anyway. The corner of Dean's mouth twitched as he hid a smile. Cas' eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, that look that he always got on his face. His lips moved, but only barely, as his eyes scanned the letters on the plastic menu. He looked so focused... 

“Dean?”

Jerking in surprise, Dean sat upright, turning to his side and staring at Sam. “What?” He asked gruffly. Sam’s eyes flicked from Cas to Dean, his eyebrows raised. “You do realise you were staring, right?” He said, obviously fighting laughter. Dean’s cheeks tinted with a light blush as he turned back to the table, hastily picking up his menu and trying to focus on it. “Whatever.”


End file.
